Fais ton devoir
by NoemieMendez
Summary: La morale et le devoir sont deux choses qui s'oppose, mais quand elles s'opposent laquelle sort vainqueur? En gros c'est ça, même si ça ne résume pas vraiment.


**Eh oui, encore et toujours le même couple. Que voulez-vous, on se refait pas.**

**Bonne lecture.**

PS.: Kalista, j'espère que tu aimeras aussi cette fic.

**Fais ton devoir**

Kanon Gemini s'assit derrière son bureau lorsque sa secrétaire l'avertit que son rendez-vous de six heures était arrivé. C'était la dernière de la journée et la plus importante. Il se statufia quand la porte s'ouvrit et qu'un homme entra dans la pièce.

Il n'avait pas l'air spécialement fort, en fait, il était plutôt mince, mais Kanon savait que sous ces vêtements noirs se cachait un corps fibreux entièrement livrer à l'art de tuer.

- Monsieur Kanon – Dit le nouvel arrivant s'asseyant sur la chaise en face du susnommé, sans attendre d'y être invité.

- Death Mask – Répondit, impassible, le maître des lieux.

Ils se regardèrent en silence, attendant que l'autre débute la conversation. Quelques minutes passèrent, le nouvel arrivant mit sa main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et sortit un paquet de cigarettes et un briquet. Il mit un tube dans sa bouche et l'alluma. Après avoir prit une première inspiration, il expulsa la fumée avec satisfaction et garda la cigarette entre ses lèvres pendant qu'il rangeait la boite et le briquet à leur place.

- Il n'est pas permit de fumer, ici – Dit Kanon avec calme.

Death Mask prit une dernière inspiration et, après avoir fait avec la bouche un geste qui, en aucun cas, ne pouvait s'interpréter comme étant un sourire, prit la cigarette entre son index et son pouce et le regarda d'un air critique. Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers son interlocuteur et, sans modifier son expression faciale, éteint le cylindre de papier et de nicotine contre la paume de sa main sans laisser paraître le moindre signe de douleur sur son visage.

- Merci.

- C'est vous qui commandez – Répondit-il s'inclinant pour pouvoir jeter la cigarette dans la poubelle.

L'invité reprit sa place sur la chaise et attendit patiemment.

- J'ai un nouveau travail pour toi – Commença Kanon.

Death Mask l'invita, par son silence, à continuer.

- Son nom est Mu de Jamir. C'est un professeur de l'Institut de Cours Secondaires Kasumi.

Aucun geste n'indiquait que Death Mask fut étonné qu'on l'appel pour un simple professeur d'Institut.

- C'est un brillant mathématicien et analyste de faits et c'est… – I l fit une pause. – C'est celui qui à coincé mon frère Saga pour trafique de drogue. Se que la police n'a pas put faire en plusieurs années, lui l'a réussit en quelques mois.

Kanon grimaça au souvenir du jour où le télé-journal avait diffusé l'annonce de l'arrestation de son frère. Il avait été intenable lorsqu'il avait apprit qui en était le coupable. Rien de plus qu'un crétin professeur de cet Institut décadent qui leur servait de couverture.

- C'est pour ça que je veux que tu t'occupes de lui.

Il poussa un dossier jusqu'à son interlocuteur.

- Voilà tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir.

Death Mask s'inclina et prit le dossier. Il regarda Kanon droit dans les yeux et se leva pour sortir de la pièce. Ils n'avaient rien dit parce que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Death Mask avait des conditions indiscutables, si tu le voulais, tu les acceptais, si non, tu pouvais te chercher quelqu'un d'autre. Mais il était le meilleur, il n'échouait jamais.

Demain matin, Kanon déposerait la moitié du paiement sur son compte et rajouterait le reste quand le travail serait fini. Mu ne le savait pas encore, mais il était déjà mort.

Death Mask arriva à l'appartement qu'il occupait actuellement et laissa le dossier sur la table du salon. Il retira sa veste et entra dans la cuisine où il mit l'eau à cuire pour se préparer le souper. Pendant que le liquide chauffait, il alla dans sa chambre et se mit un pantalon de pyjama et une chemise. Une demi-heure plus tard, un plat de spaghettis fumant était devant lui.

En homme méthodique, il lava son assiette dès qu'il eut finit de manger. L'ordre était la seule façon de bien faire les choses et ça ne s'appliquait pas seulement au travail, mais aussi à la vie quotidienne.

Il prit le dossier de la table et s'assit sur le sofa. Il l'ouvrit et commença à examiner son contenu. Quelques heures plus tard, il avait son plan était prêt.

La porte de la salle des professeurs s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Mu de Jamir, le professeur de mathématiques. Aucuns des présents leva la tête de ce qu'il faisait à l'exception d'un homme aux cheveux noir et yeux bleu. Mu le regarda avec curiosité, il devait être le nouveau, celui qui remplaçait le professeur Hasaki à la tête des cours d'histoire. Comme beaucoup d'autres professeurs, Hasaki n'avait pas supporté la pression de travailler dans le pire district de la ville et, au final, le manque d'attention en cours et la violence excessive des élèves, en étaient arrivé à bout. Il laissa son sac à sa place et se retira la veste de toile qu'il accrocha au vieux porte-manteau. Quand il s'assit sur sa chaise, il observa le nouveau.

- Bonjours, je suis Mu de Jamir, je présume que tu es le nouveau professeur d'histoire. Heureux de te connaître.

Il lui tendit la main.

- Je suis Danelle Montorfano – répondit-il en la serrant – et tu as raison, je suis le nouveau.

- Montorfano ? Tu es italien ?

- Oui.

Chacun soutint le regard de l'autre quelques instants, les tranquilles yeux verts de Mu contre les froids yeux bleu de Death Mask.

- Je dois y aller, je ne veux pas arriver en retard mon premier cours – Dit le brun en se levant et sortit sans rien dire de plus.

À la fin de la journée, Mu retourna à la salle des profs pour récupérer sa veste et son sac et se trouva face au nouveau qui fumait une cigarette commodément installé sur une chaise et les pieds sur la table.

- Il est interdit de fumer à l'intérieur.

- C'est écrit où ? – Répondit l'autre après avoir donné une autre inspiration.

Mu ne répondit pas, il se contenta de pointer un panneau sur le mur qui disait « Interdit de fumer ». Death Mask regarda Mu et retira le cylindre de sa bouche pour, à continuation, l'éteindre contre la semelle de sa botte.

- Désolé, je n'avais pas vu le panneau – Commenta-t-il avec un sourire tordu.

Mu ne dit rien, mais il était certain que d'où le brun était assit, il pouvait parfaitement voir la pancarte, mais il avait éteint sa cigarette et il ne pouvait plus rien lui reprocher.

- Comment s'est passé la journée ?

- Bien, la classe était un peu excité au début, mais rien de plus – Maintenant que l'italien avait les mains libres, il les passa derrière sa nuque et se balança sur les pieds postérieurs de la chaise.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'on fait ?

- Rien que je ne puisse contrôler.

- Tu devrais faire attention, ses enfants sont difficiles.

- Moi aussi je le suis – Réplica-t-il se laissant tomber sur les quatre pieds de la chaise.

Death Mask se leva et prit son blouson de cuire du porte-manteau et un casque de moto de sous la table.

- Tu es venu en moto ? – Demanda Mu, étonné.

- Est-ce que c'est interdit, par hasard ? – Réplica ironiquement l'autre.

- Non, mais personne ne prend son propre véhicule, ils te trouent les pneus.

- Je l'ai laissée à plusieurs rues d'ici et ne t'inquiet pas, dans quelques jours, je la garerai ici sans aucun problème.

- Tu ne connais pas ces jeunes.

- Se sont eux qui ne me connaissent pas. – Répondit-il avec un sourire macabre et sortit de la salle.

Comme il l'avait dit, une semaine plus tard, Death Mask garait sa moto dans l'enceinte de l'école. Personne ne s'approcha à la regarder de plus près et beaucoup moins à la rayer ou à lui crever les pneus. Lorsque Mu arrivait, le matin, Death Mask était appuyé contre sa moto, fumant sa sempiternelle cigarette. Bien que le châtain ne lui dise rien, le brun la jetait dès qu'il s'approchait. Il prenait une dernière inspiration et la jetait par terre pour ensuite l'écraser avec sa botte. Le manque de service de nettoyage faisait que les mégots de Death Mask avait fumé depuis qu'il avait commencé à se garer là s'accumulaient par terre. Ensuite ils entraient ensemble et chacun se dirigeait à sa clase. Ils ne se revoyaient qu'à l'heure de la sortie, sauf les mardis et les vendredis où leur pause concordait. Normalement Mu passait son temps à résoudre les problèmes de mathématique qu'il affectionnait tant et Death Mask se contentait de lire, généralement des livres italiens. Ils ne parlaient jamais et bien que Mu n'était pas spécialement porté sur les relations humaines et les discutions, il y avait quelque chose chez Danelle qui l'attirait, en plus du fait que ses classes étaient un modèle de bon comportement, chose très rare en cet institut et il y avait les rumeurs, bien sûr.

Les rumeurs de comment ce nouvel arrivant avait réussit en quelques jours seulement ce que d'autres avaient à peine aperçut. Mu avait entendu les étudiants raconter que le nouveau professeur d'histoire avait donné une raclée à un groupe d'élève qui avait tenté de boycotter la classe. Il s'était occupé des trois sans que les autres ne le frôlent et qu'il avait déboité l'épaule et le poignet d'un d'entre eux. De plus, il leurs avait dit que ce n'était qu'un avertissement, avant de sortir un couteau de sa poche et de leur laisser clairement comprendre qu'il les considérerait pour responsable de la moindre chose commise, et ce peu importe d'où et de qui ça provenait. Ainsi, tout l'institut avait reçu et assimilé le message. Mu ne réussissait toujours pas à y croire, mais, d'un autre côté, il obligé de reconnaître que Danelle n'avait aucun problème avec sa clase. Alors, un jour, il décida de parler avec lui afin de rassasier sa curiosité. Son esprit analytique se devait de découvrir ce qui s'était réellement passé.

- Danelle – l'appela-t-il un mardi alors qu'ils étaient seuls dans la salle des professeurs.

- Oui ? – Demanda sans intérêt Death Mask de derrière son livre.

- Tu veux venir manger avec moi ?

- Manger ?

- Oui manger – et, après un pause il rajouta, comme si c'était nécessaire – Avec moi.

Death Mask regarda Mu dans les yeux et lui dit simplement :

- D'accord – et il retourna à son livre.

Le cœur de Mu fit un saut et il retourna à ses équations, plus souriant. Durant le diner, malgré tous ses efforts, Mu ne parvint pas à faire dire à son compagnon ses techniques de persuasions avec les élèves, mais, malgré tout, à partir de ce jour, ils mangèrent ensemble. Ils n'avaient aucun autre contacte que celui-ci, mais c'était suffisant pour Mu qui, chaque jour, se sentait de mieux en mieux près de l'italien. De son côté, Death Mask cherchait à gagner peu à peu la confiance du châtain pendant qu'il réunissait des informations sur sa vie privé, s'il avait de la famille ou un compagnon, s'il sortait avec ses amis et, sur tout, quelles étaient ses habitudes. Toute information qu'il réunissait était soigneusement noté dans un cailler qui augmentait chaque jour de volume. C'est ainsi que passèrent presque trois mois sans que la routine ne change.

Une après-midi, à la fin des cours, Mu attendait, comme toujours, à l'arrêt du bus, mais celui-ci ne vint pas. Il attendit un long moment, regardant fréquemment sa montre, le bus aurait déjà dut passer. Il n'y avait personne à l'arrêt, ce qui était normal vu l'heure. Après dix minutes, il commença à se préoccuper de ce retard, il était inutile d'appeler un taxi, ils n'acceptaient jamais de passer dans ce quartier et la gare était loin et, en plus, le déposait loin de chez lui. De toute façon, si ce foutu bus n'arrivait pas dans dix minutes, il opterait pour la gare. Il n'avait pas du tout envie d'être encore là quand la nuit tombera.

Comme le bus ne vint pas, Mu jeta son sac sur son épaule et se résolu à marcher jusqu'à la gare. À peine avait-il fait quelques mètres qu'il entendit arriver une moto derrière lui. Il ne se retourna pas. La moto le dépassa et s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin devant lui. Quand le conducteur retira son casque, il reconnu Danelle.

- Je t'emmène ? – Lui demanda-t-il sans grande joie.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire merci.

- Ah non ? Il n'y a pas de bus, comment vas-tu rentrer ? – demanda-t-il, curieux.

- En train.

- Il te reste un long trajet avant d'arriver à la gare, tu n'as pas peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ?

Le ton que Death Mask avait employé laissait suggérer qu'il savait quelque chose que l'autre ignorait.

- Non. – Répliqua sèchement Mu – En plus, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

Mu s'était mis sur la défensive, ne comprenant pas attitude de Danelle. Pas que ça le dérangeait qu'il s'inquiète pour lui, il était d'ailleurs assez contant de ça, c'était juste que l'autre n'était pas précisément le genre de personne cordial. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ?

- Tu es la seule conversation décente de tout l'institut. S'il t'arrive quelque chose, je m'ennuierais.

C'était une réponse peu conventionnelle, mais Danelle ne lui en donnerait pas d'autre, pensa Mu et la vérité était qu'il avait vraiment envie d'aller avec lui. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas confiance et pensait qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre ? En fin de compte, Danelle était comme ça, un peu bizarre il accepta donc.

Death Mask sortit un autre casque de sous le siège et le tendit à Mu qui le prit et monta derrière lui.

- Et où on va ? – Demanda le brun après avoir démarré la moto.

- Pardon ?

- Où est-ce que tu vis ?

Mu lui donna la direction et ils partirent. Le trajet se fit sans incident, bien que Death Mask conduisait vite entre le trafique faisant que le torse du tibétain se colle contre son dos. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà emmené quelqu'un sur sa moto, mais c'était déconcertement agréable.

Ils arrivèrent à la maison du châtain et l'italien parqua la moto en face du portail. C'était un quartier de modestes bloques d'étages. Mu descendit du véhicule et rendit le casque à Death Mask alors qu'il le remerciait. Pendant que le brun rangeait le casque à sa place, le tibétain restait à ses côtés essayant d'obliger ses cordes vocales à formuler une question.

- Tu veux monter ? – Lâcha-t-il enfin lorsque l'autre semblait sur le point de s'en aller.

Pendant un moment, il ne dit rien et quand Mu commença à se reproché son audace, il accepta.

Il descendit de la moto et suivit Mu à l'intérieur d'un petit appartement plein de papiers et de livres dispersés sur des bibliothèques et des tables. Death Mask ne put éviter de faire une légère moue de dégout devant ce qui s'étalait sous ses yeux : un parfait désordre.

- Un café ? – Demanda le mathématicien.

- Oui, merci. Noir, sans sucre. – Rajouta-t-il avant que l'autre ne puisse en formuler la question.

Lorsque Mu revint de la cuisine, il trouva le brun observant les papiers d'une table. Il en prenait un et le reposait, ensuite un autre et…

- S'il te plait, laisse ça.

Demanda Mu se rapprochant de Death Mask et lui retirant se qu'il avait dans la main pour, à continuation, déplacer ce petit tas de papier.

- Désoler. – S'excusa-t-il quand il eu terminé son travail. – C'est que c'est en ordre et…

Il ne rajouta rien de plus, ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il se sentait un peu nerveux, pas d'avoir demandé à l'italien de laisser ses choses tranquilles, mais à cause du frôlement qui s'était produit entre leur main quand il avait récupéré ses papiers.

- En ordre ? – L'impassible Death Mask ne put éviter un geste d0incrédulité.

- Oui, ce sont des équations complexes. Elles ne tiennent pas sur une seule feuille et comme je n'ai pas de tableau elles sont sur plusieurs feuilles. Ça commence ici – Expliqua-t-il en montrant une feuille – et continu jusque là.

Il montra le chemin qui était supposé être juste dans tout ce mélange de nombres et de symboles.

- Ben pour moi ça ressemble toujours à un tas de papiers désordonné, mais si pour toi ça a un sens… - Réplica l'italien hochant des épaules. – Au final, mon truc c'est l'histoire et non les maths.

Le café commença à bouillir dans la cafetière, annonçant qu'il serait bientôt prêt pour la consommation. Mu alla donc dans la cuisine suivi de son hôte qui se frottait, inconsciemment, la main la où elle était entré en contacte avec celle de Mu.

Le café était délicieux et Death Mask le but avec envie. Quand il termina, il le remercia et partit disant qu'il ne voulait pas l'encombrer davantage sous le regard peiné du châtain.

Une routine s'établie peu après. Certains jours, Death Mask passait par l'arrêt de l'autobus et ramenait le tibétain chez lui. Ils ne faisaient jamais rien de plus que prendre un café et bavarder. Une après-midi durant laquelle parlaient des excellences de la nourriture italienne, Death Mask dit qu'il n'y avait pas dans tout Tokyo de restaurant où ils cuisinaient les pâtes comment il faut et que s'il en voulait bien préparées, il devait le faire lui-même et avant de qu'il puisse s'en rendre compte il avait invité Mu à diner.

Le samedi de cette même semaine, le tibétain alla manger chez celui qu'il commençait à considérer comme un ami et fut halluciné du luxe de l'appartement.

- Ton salaire donne assez pour ça ? – Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

- L'actuel, non, mais j'ai fait beaucoup de choses. – Répondit son hôte, coupant.

Mu se rendit compte que sa remarque était plutôt indiscrète et préféra ne rien dire. Il parcouru le magnifique et spacieux salon, passant, sans le savoir, devant le carton où était rangé le dossier le concernant. Ce fut à ce moment que Death Mask fut pleinement conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Pourquoi, bon Dieu, avait-il laissé Mu entré chez lui ? C'est avec cette question à l'esprit qu'il prépara le diner.

Lorsqu'ils terminèrent de manger, il ramassa les assiettes et dit à Mu :

- Je dois partir.

- Partir ? – Demanda, étonné, le châtain.

- Oui, j'ai un rendez-vous.

- Ah.

Mu ne comprenait plus rien. Il l'avait invité et, maintenant, il le jetait ?

- Alors, je ne te retiendrai pas plus longtemps, je m'en vais. – Dit-il tristement, se dirigeant à la porte.

Death Mask ne l'accompagna pas et quand Mu sortit, prit son dossier et les sourcils froncés, commença à l'examiner. Il devait terminer le travail, maintenant ! Il l'avait bien trop retardé.

Lorsqu'il sortit de chez Danelle, Mu resta un instant sans savoir où aller. Finalement, il sortit son portable et inscrivit un numéraux.

- Oui, c'est moi, Mu… Je voulais rester un moment avec toi… Pour parler… Je préférerais maintenant… Merci. – Il raccrocha. Il savait que Shaka accepterait de parler avec lui.

Pendant que Mu se dirigeait chez son ami Shaka, Death Mask restait dans sa propre maison, terminant de prévoir son plan. Lorsqu'il fut satisfait, il se laissa tomber sur son lit, mais ne dormit pas, pour la première fois depuis des années, il ne fut pas capable de trouver le sommeil.

Le lundi de la semaine suivante il peaufina les détails. Cette semaine il ne manga aucun jour avec Mu et lui adressa à peine la parole. De son côté, le châtain ne fit pas non plus de tentative de rapprochement.

Le vendredi, après cinq jours de se comporter comme de parfait étrangers, Death Mask s'approcha de Mu à la fin des cours et lui demanda :

- Tu veux m0accompagner demain ?

- Demain ? Avec toi ?

- C'est ce que j'ai dit. – Réplica-t-il sèchement.

- Où est-ce que tu veux aller ?

- À la montagne.

Mu resta pensif. Samedi il l'avait jeté de chez lui et maintenant il l'invitait à aller à la montagne ?

- Alors, tu viens ou non ? – Demanda l'italien, impatiemment.

Mu se tourna vers la fenêtre et contempla la cour sale à travers le verre tandis qu'il se rappelait ce qu'avait dit Shaka, ce qui pouvait lui arriver s'il s'approchait trop de Danelle. Il soupira, se retourna et répondit :

- Oui, je viens.

- Je passerai te chercher demain matin à neuf heure, prends des vêtements pour la fin de semaine.

Sans rien dire d'autre, il prit son casque et ouvrit la porte pour partir.

- Sois ponctuel. – Rajouta-t-il sans se retourner avant de disparaitre.

Le samedi mit du temps à arriver pour les deux jeunes qui ont à peine fermé l'œil de la nuit.

Ponctuel comme une horloge, Death Mask alla prendre Mu devant chez lui. Le mathématicien avait à ses pieds un petit sac à dos qu'ils attachèrent au porte-bagages près de celui de l'italien. Ils mirent environ trois heures pour arriver à destination. C'était une petite cabane en bois au milieu du bois isolé.

Ils rangèrent leurs affaires dans les chambres et Death Mask prépara le diner. Ce fut un diner spécial, "En fin de compte, il ne recommencera pas …" pensa l'italien.

Après manger ils restèrent, en silence, l'un en face de l'autre, à table, à boire leur café.

- Je peux te poser une question ? – Demanda Mu, brisant le silence.

Le brun acquiesça.

- Comment vais-je mourir ? – Demanda-t-il tranquillement pour ensuite boire une gorgée de son café.

L'autre dut recourir à tout son autocontrôle pour que sa surprise ne se voie pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes encore ? – Demanda-t-il sèchement.

- Allons Death Mask, dis-le-moi. Ce sera aujourd'hui ou demain ? – Et continua à boire.

Un frisson parcouru le dos de l'italien. Il ne l'avait pas appelé Danelle, mais Death Mask.

- Depuis quand est-ce que tu le sais ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peux faire ? – Réplica Mu en hochant des épaules. – Je le sais, c'est tout. – Et après un moment de silence il demanda à nouveau : – Ce sera aujourd'hui ou demain ? – Il mena sa tasse à sa bouche bien qu'elle fût vide.

Death Mask se leva en un geste automatique et lui remplit sa tasse. Mu regarda le liquide suspicieusement.

- Bois tranquille. – Dit l'assassin remplissant également sa tasse et prenant une gorgé.

Le châtain regarda sa tasse avec une grimace et but la moitié du contenu d'une gorgé.

- Mon ami Shaka est policier. C'est lui qui a fait toute l'enquête sur les frères Gemini. – Comme l'autre ne répondit pas, il continua – Il m'a avertit que ça pouvait arriver, mais… – Il les épaules – C'était mon devoir. – Conclu-t-il.

Ils terminèrent de boire leur café sans que les lèvres de Death Mask ne se desserrent. Il se demandait encore si la façon qu'il avait choisie était la bonne. Il ne voulait pas le faire de près, il ne se sentait pas capable de l'étrangler avec ses mains ou de lui trancher la gorge. Qui lui aurait dit qu'à ce niveau il deviendrait froussard. Il préférait le faire de loin.

- Tu ne vas pas me demander que j'épargne ta vie ? – Demanda-t-il, curieux.

- Tu le ferais ?

- No.

- Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je te le demanderais. – Répondit Mu hochant des épaules. – Tu es un homme de devoir.

- Moi, je n'ai pas de sens du devoir.

Mu sourit à cette phrase.

- Si, tu as le sens du devoir. De ce que je sais de toi, tu mène toujours à bout tes contrats, ça veux que tu as le sens du devoir. – À la vue du visage interrogatif de l'autre, il s'expliqua – Ce que tu n'as pas est le sens moral, mais c'est normal. Il y a beaucoup d'occasions où le devoir et la morale se font face. – Le silence redevint lourd. – Je te demande seulement une chose, - Death Mask le regarda dans les yeux – que tu me laisses voir une dernière fois la pleine lune. – Et, après une pause, il rajouta – C'est cette nuit.

Le brun acquiesça et sortit de la cabane sans rien dire. Il ne revint pas de toute l'après-midi, Mu supposa qu'il préparait sa mort, mais il s'en fichait, il était relativement tranquille maintenant qu'elle était si proche. C'était vraiment dommage que sa relation avec Death Mask ne soit arrivée à rien, si seulement il avait put avoir ne serai-ce qu'un baisé.

La nuit arriva et avec elle la pleine lune et Death Mask. Lorsque l'italien revint, Mu était assis sur l'herbe contemplant le ciel, il se leva en silence et dit simplement :

- Fais ton devoir.

Trois jours plus tard Kanon lut, dans son bureau, d'agréables nouvelles dans le journal. « On a trouvé, hier après-midi le cadavre de Mu de Jamir dans une voiture au fond d'un précipice. Le véhicule et son occupant étaient calcinés et l'on a pu l'identifier uniquement par des objets personnels que l'on a retrouvés dans les alentours. Tout paraît indiquer que ce ne fut pas un accident puisque, bien que Monsieur de Jamir soit une personne de bon caractère et sans ennemi apparent, il est certain qu'il collaborait avec la police et il était le témoin d'un important cas de trafic de drogues où sont impliqué des gens dont nous ne pouvons pas fournir les noms en ce moment… »

L'article continuait, mais Kanon n'eu pas besoin de lire plus. Death Mask avait pris son temps, mais il l'avait fait, comme d'habitude. Il appela sa secrétaire et lui ordonna de verser le reste du paiement sur le compte de l'assassin.

Il se leva et se dirige vers le bar pour se servir un whiskey, il se l'avait gagné. Il se remplit un verre petit et large avec deux doigts de liquide et prit une gorgée qu'il savoura avec plaisir. Quand il se retourna, il fut surpris de voir Death Mask assit sur sa chaise.

- Le paiement a déjà été fait. – Lui dit-il, pensant que c'était le motif de la présence de l'autre homme dans son bureau.

- Je sais. – Répondit l'autre mettant ses pieds sur la table.

- Eh, mais qu'est-ce que… ?

Kanon s'arrêta, étonné, ce n'était pas normal. Le brun ne bougea pas, se contentant de le regarder pendant qu'un sourire sadique apparaissait sur son visage.

- Qu'est… qu'est-ce que tu veux ? – Bégaya, sans le vouloir, Kanon.

- Toi et moi avons fini notre contrat, non ? – Kanon acquiesça, la bouche sèche. – Donc plus rien ne nous unit, n'est-ce pas ? – Kanon acquiesça à nouveau. – Bien.

Aussi rapide que l'éclaire, Death Mask s'approcha de Kanon et, après l'avoir fait lâcher son verre, lui immobilisa le bras derrière l'épaule.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? – Demanda Kanon sans se préoccuper que la peur transparaisse dans sa voie.

- Je règle un contrat. – Lui susurra L'assassin à l'oreille.

- Un contrat ? De qui ? De quoi ? – Sa voix était aigue dut à la peur. – Écoutes, je te paierais le double si tu me laisse, je…

- Mais Kanon, - Lui reprocha Death Mask avec douleur – tu sais qu'on ne m'achète pas aussi facilement, je ne trahis pas celui qui me pait, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je te plais tant.

- Mais maintenant tu vas…

- Non, non. Tu as dit toi-même que notre contrat est terminé.

Kanon transpirait énormément. Death Mask s'amusait de sa peur.

- Mais…mais – Le frère Gemini cherchait une idée pour garder la vie sauve. – Tu n'as pas encore accepté l'argent…

- Je l'ai déjà, et tout en plus.

- Mais tu peux le rendre – Kanon était mort de peur.

- Il est impossible de rendre de l'argent à un mort.

Qu…quoi ? Un mort ?

- Mu de Jamir m'a engagé pour que je me charge de toi. Il m'a donné tout l'argent de son compte, il disait que ça ne lui servirait plus à rien.

Il fit une pose laissant que son souffle arrive contre le cou de l'autre.

- Comme tu le vois, je dois faire mon devoir.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Kanon sortait une jambe par la fenêtre de son bureau. Il avait une corde attaché autour du torse et était complètement nu. Quand tout son corps fut dehors, l'italien lui accrocha une pancarte qui disait : « Je suis un trafiquant de drogue et ce CD le montre. »

- Tu as eu de la chance que Mu ait insisté pour que je ne te tue ou ne te blesse pas, que si non… - Il lui caressa le visage avec le coupe-papier. – Peu importe que tes hommes arrivent avant les autorités, la police recevra une copie de ce CD. Tu es cuit.

Sans plus, Death Mask sortit tranquillement du bureau. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la rue, il put voir que la foule commençait à se réunir autour de la fenêtre d'où pendait un Kanon embarrassé à l'extrême et vêtu d'une unique pancarte.

Death Mask s'arrêta pour s'allumer une cigarette et traversa la rue sans se retourner.

- Tu ne devrais pas fumer.

Dit une voix dans son dos. L'italien ne se retourna pas, mais jeta sa cigarette par terre et l'écrasa avec force.

- C'est mieux.

Le jeune qui lui avait parlé vint à ses côtés le frôlant avec sa main.

- On y va, Danelle.

Oui, maintenant ce serait Danelle pour toujours.

- Tu m'avais promis que tu ne lui ferais aucun mal. – Le gronda Mu.

- Et je ne lui ai rien fait. – Réplica l'autre tournant le regard jusqu'à Kanon.

- Tu as blessé son orgueil, - il sourit – je pensais que tu étais un homme de parole.

- Je l'étais, jusqu'à cette nuit-là sur la montagne où j'ai rompu ma parole pour la première fois.

Il baissa la tête au souvenir de ce qu'il avait été se le point de faire.

- Allez, on y va.

Ils marchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre s'éloignant de ce lieu.

Fin

J'espère que ça vous a plut et merci de m'avoir lue.

Je suis désolée pour Kanon, mais il me fallait un "méchant" avec un frère et il m'est tout de suite venu à l'esprit, quant à l'humiliation, deux fois plus désolée! Mais je ne voyais pas comment faire autrement vu que je ne voulais pas le tuer et je trouve que ça va dans le caractère de DM qui vient juste de se faire influencer par Mu.

Bon, trêve de blabla, babay!


End file.
